


Me Ship, The Liberty

by MusiciansMaid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Human Kwami, Kidnapping, Mariharem, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Only cannons here are on Luka's ship, Pirate!Luka, Prince!Adrien, Princess!Marinette, Sinnamon roll Luka, Upgrades people upgrades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusiciansMaid/pseuds/MusiciansMaid
Summary: Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng had wished for change. Her betrothed, Prince Adrien of the Agreste Kingdom, was kind and handsome but... didn't seem to share her affections. In fact he didn't seem to want anything to do with their arranged marriage.Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng wished for adventure, sure, but she never asked to be tossed from her bedroom window in the middle of the night and locked on board a pirate ship!When the notorious pirate Viperion kidnaps her and demands ransom, will her Prince come to rescue her? Or will she be walking the plank?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 89
Kudos: 251





	1. Cheng Dynasty

Marinette Dupain-Cheng grew up in a small kingdom. She knew every villager by name and would check in with them whenever possible. Her parents were kind and benevolent leaders, but that has led them to giving out more than they had and now, they were in debt to the Agreste Kingdom; the most powerful and influential monarchy this side of the Atlantic. To repay their debts, they offered their daughter’s hand in marriage to the King’s only son; Adrien.

Everyone was surprised that King Gabriel accepted the proposal, thinking he would never have married off his son to a woman they had never seen before. After Queen Emilie had passed away, King Gabriel had turned cold and distant, keeping Adrien inside - locked away from the rest of the world. 

Marinette pitied Adrien a little. Sure her kingdom wasn’t as large as his, but at least she was allowed out of the castle. She could talk with the fishermen and hear their stories of lands beyond, different cultures and food and clothing. She could take her best friend and confidant Alya out to the fields and have a picnic with just the two of them, sharing local gossip. Alya always had a sharp ear, a great memory, and charcoal and parchment with her at all times to jot down the latest news.

Her parents were the Royal Chefs and close friends to the Dupain-Cheng’s. Marinette learned how to make breads and pastries with Mr. and Mrs. Cesaire since she was old enough to hold a rolling pin in her hands. She would often make the breads for their weekly outings, enjoying the creation of it all.

Her other friend - and maid - Rose taught her how to sew, mending up holes in dresses at first until eventually, Marinette was making all new outfits for her whole staff every Christmas. Rose always loved modeling Marinette’s creations, flouncing around her bedroom and singing brightly. “Marinette, is there anything you can’t do?” Rose giggled. “Even Master Fu is impressed with how quickly you keep up with your studies!”

Marinette’s teacher and Royal Advisor Master Fu had also been helping her family for as long as she can remember. He apparently also taught her mother when she was growing up to take the throne. “Well, I can’t seem to avoid spilling ink all over myself during my lessons so I suppose I need to learn how to be less clumsy.” Marinette laughed at herself, remembering all the dresses she had ruined because she missed the inkwell one too many times.

The Royal Medic, Wayzz, was certainly aware of how clumsy Marinette could be. He was always there with healing salve and bandages, taking care to ease the bumps and bruises. Marinette was convinced his salve was actually magic. She had her history with cuts and bruises but they all faded away to nothing; her porcelain skin without a single scratch after three days every time.

And of course she had Tikki, her Handmaiden. She was a spit-fire of a woman, with a fair complexion and bright red hair that went to her lower back and flowed behind her, never tied up unless she was getting serious. It was never a good day when Tikki had her hair in a bun. She was assigned to Marinette at birth and was like a second mother to the young princess. Tikki often spoke about how to be a proper lady and how she should know better than to run off and try to climb a tree in a five-layer skirt no matter how badly she wanted to see the ships come to dock. Tikki was also the most outspoken against the arranged marriage. 

“There must be some other way to pay off the debts. No one’s seen the prince since Queen Emilie’s death, no one knows if he’s like his father. I don’t want you in a loveless marriage, Marinette. You are a bright star on a cloudy night, you deserve someone who would move the clouds for you so you can shine brightly.”

“But Tikki, this was the only proposal King Gabriel would accept. Believe me, I’m scared too… But maybe it won’t be so bad?” Tikki didn’t seem so convinced and refused to leave Marinette’s side as the Agreste carriage rolled up in front of the Cheng castle. Both hers and the princess’ hands were shaking, even as they tightly gripped at the others hand.

An older gentleman with stark black hair and brilliant green eyes hopped off the coachman’s seat, black coattails fluttering in the wind behind him. “Good evening, your highness. Might I say you are as beautiful as legend says.” He bowed deeply, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Tikki let go of Marinette’s hand and stood in front of her protectively, arms crossed over her chest.

“Knock it off Plagg. Where’s the prince? Or did he decide not to come and meet his… future wife?” Oh? Tikki and this man - Plagg? - had a history? Why didn’t she ever mention him? He seemed like fun and his eyes almost glowed in the sunlight. She peeked around Tikki’s shoulder and Plagg took notice, making eye contact and winking.

“Don’t worry sugarcube. He’s here.” The carriage doors opened and out stepped a tall tan man with short brown hair, hidden with a big poofy hat. He wore simple colors; mostly creams and beiges, though the outfit itself was… interesting. His arms were hidden by giant puffy sleeves, his pants also puffing out making him look larger in stature than Marinette guessed he was. She hadn’t even noticed the lute on his back until he started strumming a tune. 

The princess leaned up to Tikki and whispered in her ear. “That’s not the prince… right? He looks nothing like King Gabriel!!”

Almost as if to answer her question, the musician finished his song and the doors opened once again. Her jaw dropped. “Oh my.”

This must have been the prince. He had soft golden locks that caught the sunlight just right and seemed to glow like a halo, his soft green eyes meeting hers. He was lighter skin than the musician but tanner than Marinette, almost golden hued. He was like an angel sent from heaven itself. Suddenly she was shoved in front of him, her arms flailing out in front of her. She was then swept up into a pair of strong arms, peeking her eyes open to stare into the brilliant emeralds of Adrien’s eyes.

“Careful there… wouldn't want you getting hurt, your highness.” He stood her up gently and took a step back to give her a deep bow in greeting. “Adrien Agreste at your service m’lady. This is my best friend Nino. And yes… he brings that thing with him everywhere.” He rolled his eyes fondly but gave her a tight lipped smile that almost seemed… fake.

She snapped herself out of it and curtsied back to him. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It’s very nice meeting you.” She turned to Nino and smiled brightly. “I enjoyed your song very much. We don’t have many musicians in the village so it was nice to hear.” She looked at the trio all together. They were all rather good looking individuals but Adrien continued to outshine them, the gold accents in his coat separating them greatly. “I’m sure it must have been a long journey, would you like to join us in the dining room for lunch?”

____________________________________________

Marinette finished the rest of the pastries and bread and helped the waitstaff bring everything out since they were feeding a larger than normal table. “Freshly baked breads, straight from the kitchen!” She smiled brightly, setting the plate down in front of Nino and Adrien, the former boys’ eyes sparkling.

“You baked all this?” He was practically drooling.

“Well not all but I helped, yes! I adore baking. It’s so satisfying taking the raw ingredients and turning it into something so wonderful and tasty!” She beamed at Adrien who only frowned a little.

“It looks delicious, thank you.” He timidly took a piece, only eating until after Plagg had taken a bite of the same loaf first. Marinette couldn’t help but feel offended even if Adrien didn’t mean anything by it.

The rest of the meal went by just as awkwardly, only picking up in conversation once Alya joined the table, she and Nino talking animatedly and Plagg and Tikki making up for “old times”. Adrien picked at his food and avoided eye contact.

Finally, Marinette cleared her throat, getting his attention. “So… Adrien… um what kinds of things so you like to do? You got to hear about my baking hobby… do… you? Have hobbies, I mean.”

He smiled that fake ‘ _ I’m smiling because I have to _ ’ smile though it looked… sadder. “Well… I play piano but my father tells me when I can do that… Combat practice is scheduled as well… otherwise he keeps me so busy with my studies… I don’t really have much time to myself.” He shrugged with one shoulder, the gold glinting in the light. “But that’s the duties of a prince I suppose…”

Was that… an insult? Was he saying she had too much time on her hands? Sure, she was a free-spirit at times but she also studied through the night by candlelight, fumbling around in the dark to find a fresh one once the old one had burned up. She maintains relations with her people, sews clothing for those that need it and even looks after some of the local children when their parents are busy working. She scowled a little. “Of course… a  _ princes _ ’ duties never end.”

She abruptly stood up, gathering her empty plate. “If you would excuse me.” And with that she huffed off to the kitchen despite looks on everyone’s faces. “The audacity! Does he really think that I just sit in my bedroom all day like a pampered brat? I’m responsible for  _ so _ much! Does he see that?  _ No! _ He just  _ met  _ me!”

She groaned and climbed up the stairs to her bedroom, falling into the bed, her hair falling out of the intricate braids Rose had made earlier that morning. “Why did I think he would be different?”

Alya, Rose, and Tikki all came into her room later. “Are you alright, your highness?” Rose’s high-pitched voice rang out.

“Rose… you only call me that when there is something wrong…”

Alya cleared her throat. “Well… Prince Adrien feels terrible about what happened at lunch and wanted to make it up to you.”

That made Marinette sit up. “Okay.... what is so wrong with that?”

The girls looked at each other, then at Tikki who only rolled her eyes. “He wants to bring you to his kingdom so you could understand him a little better.” She knelt by the bedside. “Their majesties think… it would be a good idea… for you to be exposed to life outside the village. Once you marry, you’d go to the Agreste kingdom after-all.”

Marinette froze. “No… I-I did  _ not _ volunteer to leave this castle, let alone move after the wedding. I had assumed we would stay here! I don’t want to leave you! Adrien doesn’t even like me! I-I-I won’t go!” Tears were brimming her eyelids and she took a few shuddering breaths to try to stop them from spilling but she met Tikki’s eyes and the dam broke. “I-I won’t! I can’t!” She hugged Tikki tight, Alya and Rose joining in and surrounding the Princess as she sobbed until there were no tears left.

When Marinette had finally calmed down enough, they helped her out of her dress and into her nightgown, removing the rest of her braids and letting her hair flow free. “Rest child. We will discuss this with your parents in the morning.” Tikki tucked her into her bed with a kiss on the forehead, ushering the two girls out of the room.

The Princess tried to protest, but her eyes and body were so tired from crying that she quickly succumbed to sleep, not noticing the shadowy figure in the corner of her bedroom. It became a little difficult to breathe for a moment as a cloth gag was tied around her. “Tpfikki?” She mumbled, shaking her head and waking up slowly - then suddenly. “ _ TPHIKKI! _ ” She tried to scream, kick, punch, do  _ something _ ! But her wrists were secured behind her back and her ankles tied together. “ _ EEEELP!!! _ ”

A low chuckle from… behind her? Under her? She suddenly realized she was being carried very unceremoniously; simply tossed over her captors shoulder. “Easy Princess… try not to struggle too much. I’d hate to… drop you.” And then she was falling?! Wait, no… flying?? She looked up over her shoulder to see a rope… and then the sky. Oh god she was being  _ kidnapped _ ! How did he get into the castle? Where was he taking her?

She knew the roads well, well enough that even after blindfolding her she could hear the change of stone, to dirt, to… wood? She could smell sea salt and heard the waves crashing upon shore. They were taking her to a boat! “ _ HElphH! PeLpH MMMM! _ ” She was tossed on board unceremoniously and dragged somewhere dark, where she was then left alone with her thoughts.


	2. Ransom Letters and Bodices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds herself on a ship, scared, and confused.

Marinette awoke that morning to the sound of voices outside the door. She looked down and noticed her hands and feet were free and she didn’t have a gag tied round her mouth either. She thought the whole ordeal must have been a dream had it not been for the musty smell in the air and the swaying motion that made her feel sick.

She stood shakily, squaring up to the door and taking a breath. “Just run… as soon as that door is open… run.” She whispered to herself. “Perhaps they’re still at port…”

A few moments later she watched the door handle turn and as soon as it was wide enough for her to fit through she ran as fast as she could but her captor was quicker, stepping out and making her crash right into their chest with an “oof!” Muscular arms wrapped around her tight as she tried kicking and punching her way through. “Let me  _ go _ ! Do you know who I _ am _ ?!”

That same chuckle from the previous night rang out in front of her, making her freeze in his arms. “Easy your highness… I just want to talk.” He let her go, motioning towards the inside of the room.

It was then that Marinette looked up, meeting soft blue eyes that seemed both hardened and… kind. She swallowed thickly and took a step back, messing with a loose thread on her nightgown. “Fine.” She mumbled as she sat back on the bed, tucking her knees towards her face and hugging her legs close.

The man smirked and closed the door behind him, grabbing a chair and moving it close, straddling the back of it as he sat. Now that she had a better look, he was rather attractive in an... unconventional sense. His skin was beautifully tanned, his eyes a bright glue-green against the backdrop. His hair was dark black and long - almost past his shoulders - curled with obvious exposure to wind, sea, salt, and sun. He wore a plain white shirt with a low neckline and long sleeves, black cord lacing the front together, plain black pants held up by an impressively intricate brown leather belt with holsters for a large sword, dagger, and pistol. His worn leather boots tapped against the floorboards, bright glittering earrings gold, sapphire, and turquoise dangling from many places on his ears.

She must have been staring because he chuckled again. “Look all you want, gorgeous. I can say I enjoy the view myself.” He winked and she felt her face flush.

“I-I wasn’t-!” She huffed. “Who are you? Why am I here? What do you…  _ thugs _ want from me?”

His eyes sparkled. “Well… your highness.. you’re on me ship,  _ The Liberty _ . Many call me Viperion, Serpent of the Sea but you can call me Captain or… handsome if you’d prefer.” He winked again and Marinette couldn’t help but roll her eyes, her arms tightening around her legs.

“There is not a chance in hell you’re truly Viperion. You are much too young, he’s been terrorizing the sea for a decade and you do not look much older than me.” She crossed her arms. “And you still haven’t answered my questions.  _ Why? _ If you’re after riches or jewels for my safe return, you’re out of luck, _ snake _ . My family doesn’t  _ actually _ have any coin. So you and your crew can just turn around and send me back home,  _ thank you very much _ .”

He cleared his throat, giving her a shit-eating grin. “While I’m very flattered you think so highly of me, it’s not  _ your  _ money we’re after, gorgeous. Oh no… it’s your boys daddy’s money. His majesty has been hoarding all his wealth for a while now, we’d like to… divvy it up. So when we heard he was marrying his son off to some girly down the way… well… here ye are. And I must say, yer as gorgeous as they say.”

She let her legs drop with a scoff. “Then you’re really out of luck, pirate... if you think that King Gabriel is going to pay for my ransom because he decided to marry Adrien off to me, you’re wrong. My family was in debt to him… this was our way of paying off what we owed him. So now that I am out of the picture, King Gabriel will marry Adrien off to someone else, my parents and kingdom will be in more debt than before, and their only daughter was kidnapped…” She growled. “So I suggest you let me return home before I start screaming.”

He stood and gave her a dramatic bow. “But first, I’d like to introduce you to me First Mate, Tigress.”

He opened the door with a flourish and a young woman who looked about Marinette’s age stood in the doorway. She had similar black hair to Viper, though it was much longer and braided behind her. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt that puffed out at the wrists and hung off her shoulders, a deep purple and black bodice hugging her waist perfectly. She was also in black pants and boots, the most striking thing about her was the purple eyepatch over her left eye.

Marinette was truly breathless. She was gorgeous. She wanted to drape her in the finest fabrics money could buy just from that one look. Viper laughed again at her. “She gets that reaction a lot. My sister’s a beaut ain’t she?” He stood and draped an arm over her shoulder, bringing her into the room. “Tigress here will be in charge of ye. I’d volunteer to personally keep watch but.. I’m a  _ very  _ busy man, being the Captain and all..” 

He grinned again and there was something about it that made Marinette want to punch him in the teeth.She supposed that was the type of grin Alya would describe as “shit-eating”. “Sister dearest, would you mind fetching her highness some clothes to change into?”

The young woman simply nodded and turned out the door, leaving Marinette alone with this man again. He resumed position, straddling that chair and leaning into her personal space. “Now, gorgeous. We’re going to need you to write a letter to mommy and daddy explaining that you were taken and we require money for your safe return.” 

She couldn’t believe it. “You mean to tell me… you came into my bedroom in the  _ middle of the night _ , took me,  _ tossed  _ me out of my  _ window  _ and  **_failed to leave a note behind_ ** ?!” She covered her face exasperatedly. “They’re going to think I simply ran away! Could you be any more daft?!” She stared down Viper, anger seeping out from her gaze. She thought she saw him flinch, or maybe it was a twitch in her eye. 

He stood, towering over her with his large form. “Don’t you think we thought of that? We had to prove it was you we took and not some floozy off the streets. So a handwritten note from you is required… plus if we attach a personal affect of yours… clothing… a hair ribbon…  _ jewelry. _ ” He reached out and flicked one of her earrings; a teardrop shaped ruby hanging from a gold hook. They were a gift from Tikki when she turned sixteen. She never took them off. Never. 

She covered her ears. “No. Not the earrings. I’ll let you have anything but not those. Here you want my nightgown? You said clothing right? It’s all I’ve  _ got _ . I’ll take it off for you now even.” She stood, grabbing the hem of her gown and to her surprise, the Captain turned bright red and whipped around. 

“That’s not necessary! Please at least wait until Tigress arrives.” He took a breath and turned back to face her, gently pushing her hands from her gown. “A princess should keep her dignity, aye?”

For a moment, Marinette forgot where she was. She locked eyes with him and time seemed to freeze. She didn’t even flinch when he brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and smiled gently. 

A knock at the door made them both jump. Tigress was in the doorway with a pile of fabric in her arms. “Clothes.  _ Out.  _ **_Now._ ** ” She growled. Marinette could understand why she was called the Tigress. Three words was all it took for the snake to slither out of the chamber with little more than a two-finger salute and a wink.

The door closed once more and Marinette felt the air shift. It was awkward and uncomfortable. “Um… thank you… for the change of clothes. I would hate to walk around in just my nightgown.” She smiled weakly as Tigress went about holding up shirts and pants to Marinette’s frame.

Finally she decided a pair of plain black pants, a short sleeved red top, and a black bodice would do. Marinette awkwardly undressed, Tigress putting away the other clothes as the princess changed.

“Is.. this right?” She felt awkward and exposed. She’s never worn a shirt like this in her life and has certainly never worn pants.

“Here.. like this.” Tigress came over and pulled the sleeves until her porcelain shoulders were bare, tightening the bodice for better support. “Better… Red is… a good color on you.” The Tiger smiled softly, nose wrinkling and Marinette squeaked. 

“Uh… th-thank you.” She went to curtesy but realized she was no longer wearing a skirt so she fumbled a bit. “I suppose I should write that letter then…” She frowned, playing with the ends of her hair. 

“I would soon before we get to the rougher seas. Don’t want your pretty penmanship to get ruined.” Tigress offered a small smile and produced a stack of parchment, a quill, and an inkwell. “I could.. braid your hair back if you’d like. It gets windy.”

“I-I would like that a lot… thank you, Tigress.” She sat at the desk and heard a scoff behind her. 

“Just call me Juleka. Or Jules. Tigress is just for show.”

Marinette smiled. “That’s a beautiful name. Is Viperion for show as well?” 

“Aye. Though the Captain doesn’t like his real name being thrown about. Takes away the  _ mystery _ of it all.” Juleka chuckled, parting Marinette’s hair as the princess began writing.

_ Dearest Mother and Father, _

_ I have been abducted by the notorious pirate Viperion and I’m currently held captive aboard his ship, The Liberty. He promises my safe return provided he receives payment in coin or treasure. I know times are hard but perhaps King Gabriel would be willing to help. I am truly sorry that I allowed this to happen, I can only hope they will treat me well. _

_ With all my love, your daughter, _

_ Marinette _

She took a steadying breath and reached up to her ear, feeling over the teardrop shape. The reality of it all hitting her hard. Her handwriting wouldn’t be enough. Her nightgown wouldn’t be enough. Her earrings were all she had left. Tears fell, streaking down her cheeks and falling on to the paper as she removed a single ruby and stuck it through the parchment, knocking into the inkwell in the process and spilling ink on the bottom of the letter. “Well… Master Fu will certainly know it was me.” She laughed sadly, Juleka helping her dry off the letter. 

“That’s why I wear black. Can’t see stains on black.” Juleka finished the intricate braids and rolled up the letter, making sure the ruby was safe inside as she wrapped it in leather cord. “Let’s take this to Pegasus.”

_______________________________________

Juleka helped Marinette up to the main deck, the sun shining brightly on her. “Who is Pegasus? Do you all have these strange names?”

Jules smiled. “Yeah. They help us separate our identities I guess. Protect ourselves. Oy! Peg!” She called out above her and aaaalll the way up in a small looking basket on the highest mast a head popped over the edge. “I get yer letter. Where’s ye parrot?”

“Aye! On me way down!” The man jumped over the ledge and swung from various ropes,safely landing in front of the two ladies. He was of much darker skin than Juleka or Viper, his hair short in little dreadlocks that were dark brown but faded to a lighter blond at the tips from obvious sun exposure, a green bandana wrapped around it. He wore a similar shirt to Viper’s, though, his pants were a dark emerald green. He beamed at Marinette, a silver parrot landing on his shoulder. 

“You must be Pegasus.” Marinette smiled. “And who’s this?” She held a finger out towards the bird, letting him inspect before he squacked and flapped his wings at her face. She squeaked and backed up.

“Oi, Markov. That’s not how we treat a lady! I apologize for him, he doesn’t take too kindly to strangers. I’m Pegasus, the Navigator. Pleased to make yer acquaintance, your highness.” He grinned and Juleka passed him the letter.

“This needs to make it to the Cheng’s quickly. Think Markov is up for it?”

The bird nodded his head and squaked in reply, making all three of them laugh.

“He’ll be there and back before we know it.” He tied the letter to Markov’s leg and sent him on his way, watching the bird fly off into the distance.

“So.. Pegasus.. How do you… get up there?” She looked up, an impressive amount of rigging attached to the main mast.

“Aye, the crow’s nest? Well it’s easier down than up that’s for sure. This here is the main ladder up though you can take different courses depending on the sway of the boat. Get’s rocky up there during storms.” He grinned and started making his way back up. “Speaking of which, got some clouds rolling in. Might want to consider bringing her majesty back to her cabin before the winds pick up.”

Marinette’s eyes only sparkled. “I can’t join you up there? It looks like it would be the best view.” She bit her lip, hoping they’d allow her up. She saw the hesitation in their eyes. “Okay, could I climb up halfway? I would climb trees all the time in dresses, surely I can climb alright in pants.” She pouted her lip ever-so-slightly, her eyes growing large. It would always soften Tikki’s heart, maybe it would work on some pirates.

“... Halfway, no further. Pegasus will climb above you, I’ll be below.” Juleka said, locking eyes with Pegasus. “This doesn’t get back to Viper.”

She grinned and clapped. “Oh this is going to be so much fun!”

It wasn’t. 

The rope hurt and dug into places she didn’t need rope to be. The boat would sway and she thought she was going to fall, Juleka even helping her position her feet every now and again. 

But the view.

She never got a view like this. She could see the smallest glimpse of her kingdom in the distance behind her, vast ocean before her. The salty air hit her lungs and she was in love. The breeze, the smell, it was everything she thought she had been missing out on in the castle.

“This! Is! Amazing!”

“What the  _ hell _ are you lot doing up there?!” The Captain’s voice boomed below them. 

“Fuck. Alright, princess… Down we go.” Juleka mumbled, helping her back down to the deck. 

“Thanks Pegasus! Be safe up there!” She grinned, happy she got to experience that before Viperion inevitably shut her into her cabin for the foreseeable future.

“The **_hell_** do you think you were doing climbing up there like that? I promise you safe return and the _first_ _thing you do_ is climb up the rafters?! And you called _me_ daft!” He turned to Tigress, pointing a finger to his sisters’ chest. “And _you_! What part of ‘keep the princess safe’ went over your head? Are you three sheets to the wind? Cos _that’s_ the only explanation that makes _sense_! Take her to her quarters, she’s not to leave. Bring her some lunch and prepare to batten down the hatches, there’s a storm brewing.” He slapped on his tricorne hat, Marinette now realizing he was in a heavy-looking blue coat with gold buttons and embellishments. He made his way to the back of the ship, talking with some other crewmates as Juleka ushered her below deck.

“Sorry about that, Princess-”

Before she could keep going, Marinette cut her off. “Please stop calling me that. Marinette is fine. You have been nothing but kind to me since I was dragged here, you don’t need to be so formal… In fact everyone, albeit in their own ways, have been very kind to me. I thought I was a prisoner?”

Juleka smiled softly. “No, not a prisoner. Just an unlucky girl in an unlucky place. Lu- Captain came up with this plan to get back at the Agreste’s. Their entire family turned sour when the Queen passed away, hoarding money and taxing the kingdom heavily. Viper just wants to get things right there again. There’s a lot of good folk there.”

Marinette bit her lip. So it really wasn’t about her, she was just a pawn in this game. She didn’t think pirates could be so thoughtful about things like this. “So you don’t plunder and pillage? I’ve heard so many nasty rumors.”

Juleka laughed out loud. “We still do that too. We… all have reasons for wanting King Gabriel knocked down a few pegs. But that doesn’t mean we don’t get to have our fun on the seas. I’ll get yer grub. Need anythin’ else?”

Marinette was shocked, she couldn’t believe the change in Juleka’s tone, like she was putting on a facade. “Um… if you happen to have any scraps of fabric? Needles? Thread? I enjoy sewing in my passtime.”

Juleka nodded. “Right. I’ll see what I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I had this chapter up and ready about two days after I posted the first one. 
> 
> It was so hard to wait until today to publish it oh my gosh!


	3. Meet the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word reaches the castle and Juleka manages to sneak the princess above deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter because I couldn’t contain myself!

The castle was alight with panic, the princess missing from her room. Rose was in the corner of the bedroom crying, Alya consoling her while wiping a stray tear away from her own face. 

“I’m sure she’s fine, Rose. Maybe she just needed to take a walk.” The tan girl whispered as Tikki fluttered around the room nervously. 

“She would have left a note, Alya. She always does.” The woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I know she and Prince Adrien didn’t get along, but to run away?! I raised her better than that.” 

The king and queen entered the room and all three women stood straight, Rose immediately ceasing her tears. King Tom was clutching a parchment in his fist, Queen Sabine holding something close to her chest. 

Tikki bowed deeply. “Your majesties… any news about Marinette?”

King Tom took a breath. “She’s been kidnapped... by the Serpent of the Sea…”

The girls gasped and Rose resumed her crying.

“Wait… your majesty. What would Viperion want with Marinette? It’s gotta be fake!” Alya cried out, holding back her tears as best as she could. 

Queen Sabine shook her head, teary-eyed as she outstretched her hand, a ruby earring hanging from her fingers. “This was attached…”

Tikki fell to her knees in shock. “They have her… they took my girl right from under our noses. I shouldn’t have left her here alone, I knew it!” She punched the table nearest to her, taking shaky breaths. “How did they get around the guards? What do they want? Not my girl… not my precious girl.” Tears flowed heavily, sobs racking her entire body.

King Tom took another steadying breath, fist clutching the note harder, knuckles turning white. “Ransom. Coin, treasure…. We shall speak with Adrien in hopes King Gabriel will be kind enough in assisting us… My poor baby girl.” He turned to his queen and pulled her into a tight embrace, sobs now filling the room as everyone felt the true gravity of the situation. 

Alya sunk to the floor, a distant look in her eye. “They must be torturing her…”

_______________________________________

“Ow that hurt!”

Marinette sat on the bed, needle and thread in one hand. Juleka had found some old clothes the crew hadn’t gotten rid of yet and brought the supplies to the princess. The Tiger sat in awe as the rags turned into patchwork skirts and bandanas. 

The storm had passed rather quickly, though it made some of Marinette’s stitches uneven and the needle often pricking her fingers as the ship rocked with the waves. She almost got sick a few times too from the motion but was learning to adapt to the constant movement. ‘Earning her sea legs' Juleka had said.

“You’re really good at that.” Juleka smiled, the corner of her eye crinkling up. 

“Thank you. I sewed most of my clothing back at the castle.” She beamed, finishing the skirt with a flourish. It was a simple circle skirt of mostly black cloth with red patches but Marinette was very proud of it. She stood and slipped it on over her pants and gave a twirl, giggling. “There! A complete outfit.”

Juleka nodded, admiring the craftsmanship. “It’s well made. I wouldn’t have taken you for a princess that makes her own clothing. You’re… unique.” 

Marinette smiled gently. “Well… my kingdom is small compared to most. I know everyone that lives there. The neighboring kingdom, the Bourgeois Republic.. they are not the kindest. The King is a pushover and the Queen and Princess walk all over him. Princess Chloè is one of the reasons my village is so small. She wanted more land so they waged war against us, forcing us to retreat into almost nothing.” She frowned and sighed, playing with the hem on her skirt. “I would hate to be like her, so I try my very best to be as kind and caring as I can possibly be.”

The boat rocked a little from the waves, Marinette losing her footing just Juleka was quick to catch her. “Y’know… it’s more stable on deck.”

“Viperion said I couldn’t leave…” The princess frowned. 

“He should be busy, let’s go.” Jules grabbed her wrist and ran out the door, taking Marinette back up to the main deck. The sun was setting over the horizon, the sky turning shades of purple, pink, and orange. 

“It’s gorgeous. I’ve never seen a sunset like this.” Marinette walked up to the forecastle, leaning towards the bow of the ship. The wind swept through her hair and tasted like salt. She heard splashing and looked over the edge, a group of dolphins jumping out of the water.

Viperion came up on deck behind Jules. “Hey Jules, why are you up here… ?” He followed her line of sight towards the princess at the bow of the ship dancing and spinning and giggling in the sunset. “What in the seven _hells_ is our cargo doing above deck?!” He scolded through gritted teeth. 

“Juleka look! There’s dolphins!” Said ‘cargo’ called out, beaming so wide. 

Luka felt his heart leap in his chest. “Wait you told her your real name?!”

Juleka sighed. “You can yell at me later… But you can’t keep her below deck forever. You feel it too right? She’s a free-spirit… like us.” His sister looked up into his eyes. “You can convince yourself she’s just ‘cargo’ but I’ve never seen you look at anyone like that before…” 

Luka flushed and hid his face in his hat. “She’s pretty, I'll give her that.” Well that got him a punch in the arm. 

“You wouldn’t stop calling her Gorgeous, L.” His sister pointed out with a loving roll of the eye. 

“It was supposed to be intimidating.” He mumbled, stealing a glance back up at the girl who looked like she was enjoying life for the first time in a while. “I suppose… it would be alright to let her roam.” He sighed, straightening his coat and hat to march up to the forecastle. 

Marinette heard footsteps behind her, thinking it was Juleka. “It’s so beautiful Juleka, though I guess I need to get back before the Captain-eep!” She turned and lost her footing on a plank, the rock of the boat sending her flying. 

He gripped her by the arms and steadied himself, widening his stance to accommodate the Princess as she fell face first into his chest. 

“Steady there, Princess. We must stop meeting like this.” He chuckled softly, letting her go.

“A-s-sorry Captain. I-I know I should be below deck but the breeze feels so nice and there are dolphins and it was so stuffy in that room- not that I am complaining! You could be doing worse things and I appreciate being treated so well…” Marinette was red in the face, her delicate hands coming up to cover her cheeks. 

“Relax, dear. I’ve changed my mind.”

“But I-“

“As long as you stop climbing the shrouds, you can explore the ship. In fact…” He whistled loudly and shouted, “Men! Top deck!” 

The whole crew came up to the main deck, minus Pegasus who was still in the crows nest keeping watch. 

“‘Nuther storm Cap’n?” A tall, muscular man with broad shoulders spoke up. He had short brown hair, the tips sun-bleached in a similar fashion to Pegasus’; though it came up to a point at the top of his head. He wore brown saggy pants and a tan long-sleeved shirt, black sash tied around his hips with a… barrel attached?

Viperion shook his head. “Nope. I’d like to introduce Princess Marinette of the Cheng Dynasty. She’s a guest on the Liberty and I expect her to be treated with respect, aye?”

The crew looked at each other and shrugged, a mix of “aye” coming from them.

Viper smiled and hooked an arm around Marinette’s shoulders, pushing her forward to introduce the crew, starting with the barrel… guy. “This loudmouth is Monkey. He’s the powder monkey.” He chuckled as Monkey whines.

“Aw c’mon Cap’n. That stopped bein’ funny ages ago!” He pouted and crossed his arms.

Marinette giggled. “What does a powder monkey do exactly?” She cocked her head to the side, her eyes twinkling.

Monkey couldn’t help but think it was the most adorable thing he’s ever seen in his life. He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah well little lady, I run the guns. Cannons n’ shit.” He beamed with pride. “Purty good shot if’n I say so myself.”

Viper rolled his eyes. “I apologize for his language. He’s crass.”

Marinette, however, shook her head. “Don’t apologize. You all shouldn’t change your demeanor around me.”

A short girl with bright red hair stepped forward. “Bunnix. Master Pilot.” She gave the princess a lopsided grin. She was in a similar shirt to Viperion and Pegasus, all white but with white string lacing it all together. She had white shorts as well, a blue sash tied around her head.

“Oh yes! I have seen you at the wheel!” Marinette grinned. “That must be hard steering this large ship.”

Bunnix blushed and turned away from her. “Well I mean… It’s not _that_ hard.” She hid back into the crowd of people as another young woman stepped up.

She had short black hair, short sleeved white blouse with a black bodice and red pants, a rapier attached to her belt. “Ryuko. Striker.” She abruptly held out her hand for a handshake.

Marinette took her hand and was surprised at the strength this girl had. “Oh wow. That is a really strong handshake! But your hands are so soft! What’s your secret?” She looked into Ryuko’s eyes and the other girl turned red.

“Uh… salt scrub.” She muttered, releasing the princess’ hand and folding hers behind her back. “I can give you some if you would like.”

“Oh that would be wonderful! Thank you!”

Viperion stood back, amused at the display his crewmates were showcasing. “And last but not least, Tauro. Boatswain and Master Carpenter. Helps me run a tip-top ship.”

Tauro was a large man with an imposing presence. Head-to-toe in all black, piercings in his nose and ears, his dark black hair covered by a black bandana.

“Oh… h-hello.” Marinette waved shyly.

Tauro stepped up and nodded, not saying much.

Juleka stepped up next to Marinette. “Well, shall I take you on the grand tour?”

Viper piped in. “No climbing! Two feet on deck at all times young lady!”

Jules rolled her eyes and responded sarcastically, “Aye, aye _Captain_.” and stuck out her tongue, linking her arm with Marinette.

“Oi that girl will be the death of me.” Luka muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Alright crew, back to yer stations! Who’s on supper tonight?”

Tauro piped up. “Me, cap’n.”

“Wonderful! Your food is the best Tauro, Marinette will love it.”

The bull blushed and hid his face. “I’ll… get working then.” He muttered, making his way to the kitchen to whip up supper.

_______________________________________

Supper was simple. Tauro and Ryuko had caught some fish and they were cooked up with some lemon and dried herbs and beans. Marinette thought it was delicious considering her lunch had been dried meat and some sort of pickled vegetable.

Monkey was a very animated talker, boasting about his accomplishments as the Gunner, describing the foreign places they’ve seen.

Pegasus was calculated, discussing how to plan the route by looking at the stars and feeling which way the wind was blowing.

Ryuko didn’t talk much, offering one word replies most of the time but when she brought out the salt scrub for Marinette to try, she went into detail of how she makes it and how to use it properly.

Bunnix popped in quickly, shoveled the food into her mouth, grabbed Pegasus in the middle of his speech on star-mapping, and whisked him away to go steer the ship again.

Juleka sat next to Marinette in silence, picking at her food and observing the chaos that ensued around them. She would chuckled quietly at some of Monkey’s tales but that was about it. 

And Tauro… didn’t say anything. He kept glancing up at Marinette and whenever she would meet his eye he’d quickly look the other way. He looked like he wanted to say something. 

Did he not like her? She hoped he did. He seems nice.

Her eyes met Viperion’s. He was at the head of the table, feet on the edge as he leaned back into his chair, arms behind his head. He had a smug look on his face, adding in little details about some of the stories. _Mostly about how great of a pirate he was_. Marinette thought with a scoff. He was nothing like the stories though. 

The local fishermen shared tales of Viperion, the Serpent of the Sea, and his dread crew on the Liberty. They would pillage and plunder and wreak havoc everywhere they went, leaving a trail of dead bodies to follow. Few met the end of his sword and survived. But this lot didn’t seem like that at all.

She finished her food and cleared her throat. “I have… a question.” She looked up to find everyone stopped dead in their tracks, meeting her eyes. “Um…. well… um..”

“Go ahead, gorgeous. We’re an open book.” Viper spoke softly, almost… timidly.

She straightened her shoulders and squared her chin. “The local fishermen would tell such horrible stories about you all… do you really pillage and plunder? Burn villages to the ground to get what you want?”

The crew looked at each other and burst out laughing, startling Marinette. Viper straightened in his chair and grinned. “Glad to see the stories are working.”

He stood from his spot and paced around the room. “You see, Princess, we’re rather new to this compared to most. You had mentioned I don’t look old enough to be Viperion, well, you’re right. While it’s true no one has bested me at a sword fight;” his eyes darkened, “I don’t kill.” He sat next to her and leaned into the table. “When I win, I simply give the good men and women the option to run and spread the word that they barely escaped with their _life_ . They make up the details from there.” He smirked. “I’ve heard that I’m unstoppable, _ferocious_ , like a cobra waiting to attack. I’m a sea dog with years of experience on my back. I’m a protege, skilled beyond belief. My crew are vicious, money hungry thieves who don’t take no for an answer!” He stood up and hopped onto the table. 

“ _That’s why they’ve got animal names! They’re animals, people! They’ll tear your village down, spit in your face, kick you while you’re down!_ ” He cried out, raising his arms into the air, the crew clamoring with him. He turned back to Marinette, a soft smile on his face now, the darkness fading from his eyes. His arms dropped and the crew fell into silence. “But _that_ , my dear, is obviously not true. And _that_ is why no one _fucks_ with us. _That’s_ why people take us seriously.” He hopped off the table, back to his seat at the head, placing his chin in his hands. “And _that’s_ why King Gabriel will send us the coin.”

_______________________________________

“No.” A firm voice rang out around the room. King Gabriel sat straight as a pin in his throne, chin held up as he peered down to his son below him. “I will not send that kingdom more funds because they were ill equipped to protect their princess. They will have to find their _own_ solution rather than relying on others to solve it for them. If this Viperion character even exists. They could be fabricating a story for all we know, and I will not be made a fool. We will not send them aid.”

“But father-“ Adrien started and was promptly cut off. 

“I said **no** Adrien. That is final. Nathalie, if you would.” Gabriel waved at his assistant, ending the conversation. 

Plagg stepped forward, taking Adrien by the shoulders. “I’ve got it.” He growled through his teeth, aiding Adrien back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know what you think!


	4. Swab the Deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka really is a sinnamon roll and the heat is getting to Marinette

**One Week Later**

Marinette had gotten used to the swaying boat, the storms they passed through, and the antics of the crew. Monkey loved to piss off Pegasus and Ryuko, though when he upset the latter, swords were drawn and lives threatened. Juleka was good at keeping the peace, Bunnix egged them on. Tauro was a shy person, only speaking when he needed to; a direct opposite of Viperion who she swore never shut up. He was charming though. No. She had to get those thoughts out of her head. She was an engaged woman. Sure her fiance didn’t like her… probably… most likely… and his father only betrothed them to pay off her parents debts… but she couldn’t go galavanting around thinking other men were kind and charming and thoughtful and ruggedly good-looking - _ no _ !

She sighed and slapped her cheeks, willing away the heat. The heat! Of course it’s just the heat! She’s been above deck so much her cheeks and shoulders were turning bright red from the sun, not because the Captain was giving her fond looks as she learned how to read a map. Nope. No way. She took a breath and grabbed the mop handle - she had insisted on at least helping if she were to be on the ship - she didn’t tolerate laziness - and got to work cleaning the deck. 

She had learned that lighter colors were a must when spending long periods of time above deck so she smartly traded her red ensemble for a white blouse with a tan bodice and her tan pants, a white bandana wrapped around her hair, pulling it up into a bun to try and ward off the sun’s beams.

Humming to herself, she made quick work of cleaning the deck. Viperion came up behind her quietly, getting into her personal space. 

“Lovely tune Prin-oof!!”

Marinette squeaked and whipped around, using the mop to smack her assailant where the sun don’t shine. She froze, realising she had just hit the Captain in the dick with a mop handle, watching him crumple to the floor. “Captain I’m so sorry! Oh my gosh is there anything I can do?!”

She tossed the mop to the side, kneeling down next to him, though she lost her balance and tipped over the water bucket, dousing herself and Viperion with the water. “No no no I’m sorry!”

He was… laughing? Oh thank god he was laughing. “Those are some killer instincts, Princess.”

She blushed hard. “We have been over this, just Marinette is fine.” She huffed and stood, holding out her hand. “Come on, Captain. Can’t have you on the floor. I just cleaned that.” But he wouldn’t get up, he was frozen in place staring up at her. His face got redder and redder the longer he looked. “Captain?”

She cocked her head to the side and realized his shirt was soaked through from the water, sticking to every curve and muscle on his chest. Oh…  _ OH! _ She looked down at her shirt and gasped; her shirt was soaked as well. “Well um… I-I-I am going to go… dry off! Yes! As-as should you c-captain… yes.. Good-good day.”

And she rushed off, running below deck and slamming her door shut behind her. “Oh my god I can’t believe that happened!!!” She groaned, sliding down the door and hugging her knees. “I can never face that man again.” She quickly changed out of her wet clothes and took her hair out of the bun, trying to do everything to forget how the material clung to Viper’s chest.

**Meanwhile**

Luka burst into his room, panting heavily. “Fuck…” He threw off his shirt, not caring where it went, shaking out his wet hair. The way that wet cloth clung to her curves was sinful and he can’t be having those thoughts now. He rubbed at his face, trying to will his blood to flow elsewhere… and failing. She had no right being so goddamn gorgeous; she made chores look beautiful!

“I’m screwed.. I’m so fucking screwed and  _ not in the way I want to be _ !” He rubbed at his face with a groan. His memories kept flashing back to her face, the fire in her eyes as she wielded that mop handle like a weapon, the kindness she’d shown him and his crew. “No wonder Gabriel would marry off his son to a girl like that…” She really was the full package, her heartsong even sang loudly for him. He tried to ignore it; the melody coming from her was so sweet and pure… his fingers had been itching for the lute but he knew as soon as he picked it up he really would be a goner.

Luka tried to focus on other things; where to dock next to get more supplies, how long they were going to have before setting sail again, when the fuck they were going to get their ransom? But all the thoughts kept circling back to her. What kind of places would Marinette like to see? What will Marinette need when they dock? How long will he get to have her on his ship?

The pressure in his pants refused to go away, the image of her soaked shirt forever ingrained in his mind… and he needed to clear it quickly.

_______________________________________

There was a knock at Marinette's door and she groaned. “I am not coming out Viper.” 

“Princess it is me.” Ryuko’s voice came from the other side of the door, firm and confident. 

_ I’m going to get a lecture. I just know it.  _ She opened the door and sighed. “I am really not in the mood for a lecture about ship safety Ryu. I’m sorry. I know I should have had the bucket secure but I was almost done.” 

The dragon simply shook her head. “No. I am not here to lecture. I am here to teach. You have very good reflexes and instincts; I believe you would do rather well with a sword.”

The princess gaped at her, dumbfounded. “You… wish to teach  _ me _ … how to fight with a  _ sword _ …. Have you lost your mind? First: I simply cannot; the thought of holding a sword terrifies me. Second: The Captain will not approve, he will punish you. And Third: I don’t want to hurt you or myself.”

Ryuko smirked slyly. “Well we will use wooden swords so you mustn’t worry about that, I believe in you and I can handle myself, and Viperion is… preoccupied at the moment. He will never know.” The grin spread across the dragons face, making marinette fully understand why she had that name. She looked fearsome and wild like the myth itself.

“I….. I suppose…. I have always wondered how it would feel.” Marinette couldn’t hide her nerves.

“Do not worry, Princess. Tigress is aware of my plan and will ensure your utmost safety.” The calm returned back to Ryu’s face, relief washing over Marinette’s.

“Okay… I’d like to learn.”

_______________________________________

Ryuko taught her the bare basics without ever even picking up the wooden sword. 

“Mental awareness, Balance, Timing, Rhythm, Confidence, Intimidation, and Caution are the necessities for using a sword. You must be mentally prepared with your intent and remain calm during a fight. You’ve got your sea legs but until you can swing a sword without throwing yourself overboard, they won’t help. Timing your attacks with your opponents while they are off-guard, finding the rhythm they set or finding your own but don’t be surprised if there isn’t a rhythm. When people lose their mentality they will swing wildly. You must show confidence in every strike, intimidate those so that they cannot intimidate you and be wary of your surroundings.  _ Never _ underestimate your opponent.”

_ I feel like I should write some of this down… _ Marinette chuckled to herself a little, earning herself a spot on her rear end as Ryuko kicked her legs out from underneath her. “Ow!”

“You got distracted. Clear your mind and rely on your instincts.” She held out a hand to help Marinette up and in the blink of an eye she felt a rough tug on her arm, pulling her to the deck.

Marinette laughed loudly, clenching her stomach. “Oh my goodness I’m sorry! I couldn’t help myself!” 

Ryuko huffed out a laugh and stood, dusting herself off. “Very good. Now, sword basics.” She picked up two wooden swords, tossing one to the princess and watching her fumble with a smile. 

She taught the princess to parry, thrust, dodge and swipe, the girl catching on rather quickly. “You are a quick learner, Princess.”

“Please! Call me Marinette!” She grinned, making a move to swipe at Ryu but changing direction last minute and catching the back of her leg, making the dragon fall. “Haha! I got you!” She giggled, swiping the sweat off her brow. “These things are heavy, how do you all carry them on your hip all the time.”

Ryu chuckled. “Well real swords are much lighter. Once you master the wooden, you’ll be unstoppable. Now let’s go eat before the Captain returns.”

The girls linked arms, hiding away the swords and making their way to the kitchen to get some lunch.

_______________________________________

Luka trudged into the kitchen to eat, having tossed on whatever clothes he found, his hair still damp. He heard giggling from inside and groaned, knowing who exactly was there. He was the Captain damnit, he shouldn’t have to hide like a coward. He squared his chest and marched in, his shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Once he saw Marinette however, he fumbled.

She and Ryuko of all people were cracking jokes and teasing each other while preparing lunch. Marinette would toss a piece of jerky into the air and clap as Ryuko caught it effortlessly in her mouth. He cleared his throat and the girls jumped. 

Ryu straightened and bowed slightly. “Afternoon, Captain. Marinette and I will be out of your way shortly.” She grabbed their plates and ushered his princess out of the kitchen, probably off to mess around in their cabins. 

_ Wait…  _ his  _ princess? _ When did these thoughts come into his mind? She wasn’t an object… a possession.. she was a person and he certainly didn’t own her. He shook his head, sighing deeply and grabbing some jerky, munching on it as he looked over the maps.

Thankfully Bunnix came in, distracting Luka from his thoughts, stretching her arms and popping her back. “Afternoon Cap’n.” She chuckled and slid into the seat next to him. “That was a nice display out there.” She wiggles her eyebrows, grinning from ear to ear. 

Not a lot got past Bunnix. She relied heavily on Pegasus to watch for things in the distance so she had the prime spot to watch over the ship.

Viper groaned. “Shut it, rabbit. We’re making our way to port. I think we all need a breather.” 

Alix rolled her eyes, swiping at his jerky. “ _ You _ need a breather. Marinette is gonna kill you.” She chuckled. “I think she’s gonna kill everyone on this ship.”

Luka turned away from the map, looking Alix square in the eyes. “What makes you say that?”

Alix leaned forward, a conspiring look on her face. “Everyone is in love with her. Hard not to be. She’s perfect. Sweet, caring, confident but still human enough to be clumsy as hell? Never met anyone like her.”

Luka felt his face flush. His whole crew? In love with one girl? “We’re all fucked then.” He chuckled grimly. “We have to get to port. Unleash some of this… pent up stress.”

“Yeah but what’re ya gonna do with her? Can’t keep her on the ship that’s cruel but you can’t let her galavant around; we could lose her.” Alix had a point: realistically Luka wanted to trust that Marinette would stick with Jules, maybe shop around and enjoy some new scenery… but she could run away - run back home… someone could recognize her…

“Well…. we all have masks… it would be weird for her not to wear one. Keep two people with her at all times and she wears a mask. Simple. She trusts Jules and Kagami. If you want to tag along it could be like a girls outing.” He chuckled. “Maybe the princess can convince you to wear a dress.”

“Don’t make me gag.” Alix sighed. “Fine… sounds like a plan. I’ll go tell Jules and Peg, we’ll start making our way towards land.” 

And with that Luka was left alone with a few pieces of dried meat and his thoughts, hoping this plan would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!


	5. Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Liberty docks and Marinette makes a realization

“So I will get to leave the ship but I cannot leave your side and have to wear a mask…” Marinette deadpanned, arms crossed over her arms and staring down Juleka. “What a ridiculous plan. Viperion must have come up with it.”

Ryu only chuckled. “Bunnix did actually.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, reluctantly taking the red strip of fabric with two holes cut out for her eyes. “Fine.” She tied it around her face, adjusting so she could see. “I look strange, I can already tell.”

The Tigress pulled her black bandana over her mouth. “I wouldn’t say that.” But Marinette could see the crinkle at the corner of Juleka’s eye, seeing through her lie. As she was about to retort, the boat jolted with a  _ thud _ , almost knocking Marinette onto her ass.

“We’re docked. Ready to go, Princess?” Ryuko held a hand out, slight excitement in her eyes through her own red mask. It was infectious. 

“Yes. Let’s get off this ship for a while, eh?” Marinette giggled, taking Ryu’s hand and following the dragon up and onto the dock. 

The town was unlike her quaint little village, an entire beach stretching into the distance, ten to twenty boats lining the shore. The buildings were stony and covered with vines, making everything look rather old.

“Come on, let’s get a room at the Inn before the boys.” Juleka grabbed Marinette’s other hand, leading the trio through streets and alleyways, pointing out various food vendors and textile shops along the way, promising to take Marinette there to browse once they picked the best room. The Inn itself was a larger building about three stories tall. The main floor opened up into a large tavern and was filled with activity; men and women drinking, barmaids flitting from table to table, and even a band in the corner playing joyful music.

Juleka let go of her hand and sashayed to the barkeep, pulling out a small pouch of coin and procuring a room up on the top floor. “Top floor is the best. Don’t have to hear all the noise all night.”

Just then Viperion, Bunnix, and Monkey came bursting in, loud as ever, followed by Pegasus and Tauro who were smiling but not saying much. Viperion was ‘dressed to the nines’ as he would say; black shirt and pants with his blue coat, his large hat with the big poofy feathers of blue and black to match. He still had his signature earrings and belts of weapons, though his features were obscured by a dark blue mask that only made his eyes pop more. He also had a new strap across his chest - not that Marinette was staring at his chest, she just happened to notice something new. When he turned slightly she saw a lute that reminded her of the one Nino had back at her castle.

The realization hit her suddenly and she tugged at Ryu and Tigress. “C-c-can I go upstairs please?” She whispered, trying to hold back the tears. They nodded and took her upstairs, opening the door for her and insisting to at least sit outside in the hallway when she mentioned she needed some time to herself.

She hadn’t thought much of her situation since that first night. She shouldn’t be so open with these people. They took her from her home and to a new land. They took her from her family and friends, her home. And she was going along with everything they said! Were they really going to simply return her once they got this ransom? How would they even get it if no one knows where they are? Viperion seemed so sure that King Gabriel would bend the knee but he is a prideful man… what if he refuses to help her parents? Will she ever get to see them again?

She tore the mask from her face, wiping the tears from her eyes in the process. She just had to stay strong. She looked at herself in the mirror; her skin had a soft golden tone from the sun’s rays, her arms had a bit more tone to them thanks to the chores and secret sword lessons. Put on the mask and she looked like a different person. She bit her lip, adjusting her red blouse and black bodice, picking at a few loose threads on her polka-dot skirt, her single ruby earring dangling and glinting in the light.

“They’ve even got me looking like a pirate.” She chuckled sadly to herself. “Hi, I’m Marinette the Pirate…” She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I look like…. A ladybug.” She whispered, freezing in place. Ladybugs were good luck, right? Maybe she was here for a reason… “Just need a little good luck.” She smiled, lifting the mask to her eyes again, securing it tight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter! I kept getting stuck on what to do next :/
> 
> have any ideas for what Marinette should do around town? I'd love to hear!


	6. Alleyways and Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marinette runs away, shit happens. (I know I'm terrible at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! Slight mention of rape / non-con so if that's something you're not comfortable with reading skip from "Let go of me you brute!" until the next break.

_ Marinette this might just be the most idiotic plan you have ever had.  _ The princess thought to herself, though the voice in her head sounded a lot like Alya’s. It was now or never; Ryu and Juleka were still in the hallway, waiting for her to let them into the bedroom, Viper and the rest of the crew were occupied with drinking and playing downstairs, she was by herself for the first time in a long time. She double checked her work: She had removed all the sheets from the two beds and tied them all together to make a rope, tied that to the bedpost and carefully moved the bed against the window which was now wide open. She tore down the curtains and wrapped her hands with them, taking two strips of the fabric and tying her hair back into a ponytail so it wouldn’t be in her face. Her mask hung loosely around her neck, skirt bunched up. 

She was ready.

With a deep breath she threw her leg over the windowsill, gathering the sheets in her hands and made the mistake of looking down. Sure the third floor wasn’t as high as her room in the castle, but she had no say in leaving that time. “I hope I have enough sheets.” She mumbled, squeaking as she lowered herself down.

Using all her upper body strength she carefully lowered herself down. When she neared the end of her line she stretched out her leg, hoping to find purchase against the ground below but only found air. “Oh no…” She flailed a bit, tugging at the sheets and trying to get more slack. When there was none to be found, she finally looked down.

Marinette still had half a floor to go. Taking another deep breath she closed her eyes and let go, landing in a bush nearby; twigs and leaves stuck in her hair. “Ow ow ow ow…” She groaned, poking her head up in the nearby window to see if anyone had noticed.

Thankfully the music and chatter was getting louder.

She raised her mask to her face, picked a direction, and ran, laughter spilling past her lips. “Maman... Papa… I’m coming home!”

_______________________________________

“Your Majesty, it’s been a month since Princess Marinette was taken from us and we have still yet to receive word from Prince Adrien or King Gabriel… we may want to consider sending out a search party.” Master Fu sat in the library, watching King Tom pace back and forth. 

“I know… I know…. But I don’t want to risk my little girl getting hurt. She’s like her mother, Fu. She’s probably already given those pirates a good what-for with that sharp tongue of hers.” The King chuckled softly. “I’ll see what we can do… Maybe the local fishermen would be able to help… How are the girls doing?”

Wayzz chimed in this time. “Tikki is trying her best to keep Alya contained and Rose well…. I’m surprised a small body can hold so many tears.”

Tom frowned deeper. “They are true friends… Let’s send another letter to the Agreste’s and talk with the locals to form a search party. Surely someone’s seen her. A month is a long time on a ship, they’ll need supplies soon.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Both men replied, bowing and exiting the library to get started on their tasks.

_______________________________________

“How do they wear these stupid things? I can hardly see anything!” Marinette was weaving through the streets, having to adjust her mask frequently as it slid around her face. “Okay… Find a crew… get back home…”

**Meanwhile**

“Marinette? You okay?” Juleka called at the door, putting her ear to the door. When she didn’t hear anything, she looked to Kagami nervously, cracking the door open. “Mari?” But the bedroom was empty, bed against the window. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!”

“What?” Kagami ran to the window, pulling at the sheets. “Why did we leave her alone again?”

Juleka growled at her, the Tigress coming out. “Shut up. God damnit!” She ran her hands over her face. “We have to tell Luka…. I don’t want to tell Luka…. Lord please let him be drunk so he doesn’t actually get mad at us.”

“Do you want to go buy him a few shots? Butter him up first?”

“No. We don’t know how long she’s been gone…” Juleka grabbed Kagami by the arm, running down the stairs. “ _ Viper! _ ”

Said Captain was strumming his lute, enjoying the company and the rum. “Tigress! What’s up, buttercup?”   
  


Juleka let out a sigh of relief, muttering under her breath. “Thank god you’re tipsy.”

“Huh?”

“Come with us.” Ryu quipped, reaching for Luka’s arm. “It’s urgent.”

“Alright, alright… Calm down then what’s up?” Neither girl spoke up until they were outside, glancing at each other nervously. 

“We….. dontknowwhereMarinetteis…” Juleka mumbled. 

“Sister dear now is not the time to be shy… Where’s Marinette?” Luka looked around, swaying slightly.

“We do not know.” Kagami spoke up, chin held high, arms behind her back. “She went into the room and requested to be alone while she was emotional. After a while we didn’t hear anything and went to check on her… She escaped out the window.”

Luka shook his head. “No… this must be a prank, right? There’s no way that Princess jumped from the third floor -  _ that’s why I told you to get a spot on the third floor. _ ” He took fistfuls of his hair, pacing back and forth. “Fuck… okay... let the crew know. I’m gonna start looking.”

“Lu, this was our fault, let us go look for her.” Juleka pleaded, trying to get her brother to calm down. 

“ _ No _ .” He snapped back, glaring the two of them down with the ferocity of a venomous snake ready to strike. “This was  _ your _ mistake.  _ You _ get to tell the crew.” And with that he turned on his heel, running off in search for the princess. 

How could they have let that happen? Sure leave the princess to cry by herself for a while but then  _ you go in and comfort her _ . Gods those two were going to be the death of him. “Okay… if I was a princess where would I go?”

He stuck to the open paths, the well-lit areas. She was probably trying to find a crew to take her back home… if she found the right people she’d be on a ship by now… too bad the Viperion crew  _ were _ the right people. His heart started to race with adrenaline thinking about what could happen if she found the wrong people…

“Ow! You little bitch!” He heard an unknown voice call out, followed by a louder slap. 

“Let go of me you brute!” 

Luka froze. He knew that voice. “Fuck…”

He turned on his heel, heading toward the alleyway, finding three large men surrounding the small frame of Marinette. One man had her pinned to the nearby wall, another rubbing his face, and the third had a predatory look on his face that sent chills down Luka’s spine. 

“Listen here girly, we told you our fee for safe travel. Now you just gotta pay up.” The third man spoke, the words like venom dripping with every syllable.

“And I told you I changed my mind!” Marinette lashed out, kicking her feet wildly and finding purchase in the crotch of the man pinning her to the wall. That’s when Luka realized her skirt was now torn from her hips and in a puddle by her feet. 

Marinette was pinned again by the venomous man, hand at her throat. “Man I like ‘em feisty. Makes it more fun.”

And that’s when Luka saw red. “ **_HEY!_ ** ” He reached for his sword but it wasn’t there.  _ Fuck I left it at the tavern. They’re lucky then.  _

The men whipped around and chuckled, the one that got slapped now speaking up. “You can have your turn when we’re done man.” 

Luka clenched his fists and ran up to the man, jumping and decking him in the nose, sending him to the ground. “Sorry boys… no one gets a turn.” He growled, the other two now completely focused on Luka.  _ Good _ , he thought,  _ now run Princess. _ But she didn’t, she just crumpled to the floor in shock, watching the two men draw their swords. 

“Two on one? That doesn’t seem very fair fellas.” Luka quipped, taking the unconscious man’s sword, backing down the alleyway, looking for an opening. He blocked the first few strikes, one of the men catching him in his side as he moved to dodge. Luka grit his teeth, a snarl escaping past his lips.

He elbowed the one on his right in the gut, turning and flicking his wrist out, slicing into the leg of the bigger man. Luka dipped low, tucking and rolling around him as he fell, jabbing his elbow into his temple, knocking the man unconscious. “There… one on one… Seems fair to me, eh?”

The assailant spit onto the stone beneath their feet, blood staining the rock. “Little piece of shit..”

Luka clutched to his side; that roll hurt more than it helped his situation, he was starting to stagger from more than just the rum. “Come on then, let’s hurry this up.”

The man lunged, attacking wildly. He had more force behind his attacks than Luka, but Luka was still quicker. He parried and deflected attacks, making the man angrier. “Piss off fucker!” Suddenly the brute shoved past Luka, scooping up Marinette and tossing her over his shoulder.

“Put me down!” Marinette shrieked, hitting his back and kicking her feet. “Let. Me. Go!” She growled and suddenly her knee was in his throat and down they went. She landed on top of him, knocking the wind out of his lungs, and scrambled back onto her feet. This time she was at least smart enough to run towards Luka.

“Princess, behind me.” He wrapped one arm behind him, keeping her close; the other with the sword still in hand and pointed at the three men. “Let’s go.” He pushed back, backing out of the alleyway and towards the inn. Once they were out in the open he dropped the sword and clutched at his side, hissing loudly. “Fuck.”

This was all her fault. The red was seeping through his clothes quicker. “Come. Let’s get you patched up.” She mumbled, throwing his arm over her shoulders and letting him lean against her. She placed her hand on his and pushed, helping him keep the pressure. She thought she heard a comment about how her clothes will get ruined but they were already there. Her top was ripped at the sleeves, her bodice and skirt having been ripped off her body and tossed into that alley, her pants torn and frayed. She wanted to burn these clothes as soon as possible, focusing instead on Viperion and getting him to the Inn.

_______________________________________

Marinette pushed the doors open roughly, Pegasus jumping to his feet. “Mari! L-Captain!” He replaced Marinette, helping Viperion up to a more upright position. 

“Take him up to his room. Get a bucket of water and some rags. I’ll get the rest and meet you there.” Marinette met Pegasus’ eyes and he nodded. 

“Alright…”

She rushed up to her room, going through her bag and finding her needles and thread. “It’s not perfect but it’ll have to work.” She ran down the hall, kicking Viper’s door open. “How is he?” She breathed, watching as Pegasus had a hard time getting him into the bed.

“He’s fighting it..” Peg grunted, trying to push Viper back down.

“Peg get off me I’m fine, tell the Princess to stay in her room this time and wait for Jules and Ryu.” Viper was actively trying to push Pegasus off of him, trying to sit up though the pain in his side wasn’t helping.

“I got it Peg… Thanks... “ She whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You should wait back downstairs for the others… I know I caused a mess but we’ll talk about it later. Let me get him patched up.”

Pegasus looked like he was going to say something but shook his head instead. “Okay… I trust you this time Marinette… Fix him.” And he closed the door behind him, leaving the two alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I suck at writing combat scenes I'm sorry.
> 
> ~*~ HUGE THANK YOU TO Snugglebuttkitten for helping me out with this chapter! ~*~  
> I was in a serious rut (thanks Miss Rona) and they helped me get back on track to bring you this! 
> 
> I highly recommend checking out their stories (if i could figure out how to add links I would but I am not technologically advanced) especially Supernovian. It is a seven-course meal of angst with a side of angst for dessert and I can't get enough!
> 
> As always thank you for reading! I love reading your comments and hearing your suggestions! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for updates!   
> MusiciansMaid


	7. Stitches and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette patches up the Pirate Captain... but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! Kept feeling like I was writing myself into a wall and might even go back and update some past chapters to include some things I forgot about (I have notes on like five different applications its a mess). 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

They stared at each other in silence for a while, The Pirate Captain still clutching to his side. 

“Why?” He spat out behind gritted teeth, hissing at the pain.

“Come on, let me see.” Marinette pleaded, wringing out a cloth.

“ _ Why?” _ Viperion repeated, venom dripping from the word.

“Why what,  _ Captain _ ?” She spat back, clenching her fists tight.

“Why did you run off? Why did you put yourself into danger? Why did you make me come in to  _ rescue _ you?!”

“Oh, I didn’t  _ make _ you do anything! In fact I would rather be back out there than in here right now!” She got closer to him, jabbing a finger out the window.

“ _ How  _ could you be so  _ stupid _ ?!” He tried to raise up to meet her face, fury in his eyes.

Marinette rolled hers. “ _ You’re _ being stupid right now if you don’t let me look at that cut.” She gripped the edge of his shirt and liften, revealing a nasty looking slice into his ribs. “It’s going to need stitches because you were reckless!”

She did not just call  _ him  _ reckless! “ _ Me.  _ **_Reckless_ ** ?! If you hadn’t run off,  _ this _ wouldn’t have happened!”

Marinette met his eyes defiantly. “If  _ you  _ hadn’t kidnapped me,  _ none _ of this would have happened!” She huffed, turning away from him to fetch her sewing supplies and a bottle of alcohol. 

Luka felt his heart sink in his chest. Had he really forgotten she was a prisoner in this situation? Of course she would run away the first chance she got and he shouldn’t have underestimated her. The alcohol in his wound stung but he grit his teeth and took it. At least she was attempting to clean the wound properly. “... I’m sorry.” He whispered, not even sure she heard it.

Marinette bit her lip, starting on the stitches. “Thank you for saving me…”

_______________________________________

She finished the stitches and wrapped some spare cloth around his torso to keep them in place, not meeting his eyes.

Luka sat up and sighed, taking a swig of the unused alcohol. “You’ve breached my trust… I’ll have to send you back to the ship where you will stay until we are finished here. My crew will make rounds staying with you so you cannot run away this time. You are still my hostage, you need to remember your place.”

Marinette nodded solemnly. “Right… of course…” She gathered up her sewing supplies into her little bag she had made, turning away from him. “And what happens when King Gabriel refuses to send ransom? He is a paranoid man, I don’t put it past him to refuse. Will I remain your hostage until the end of times? Just another mouth to feed? Or will you yield and return me back to my family?”

Viperion sighed. “Well for the simple sake of my pride and reputation I can’t return you without that payment. If we need to send more letters we can certainly do that as well. I don’t care how long it takes, Princess. We need that money.”

Said Princess wiped a tear away from her cheek, squaring her shoulders. “Very well.”

It was then that Juleka burst into the room, nearly hitting Marinette in the process though the girl didn’t flinch. “Luka are you-!” And the tiger froze dead in her tracks, meeting Marinette face-to-face. “Wrong room.” 

The door was swiftly shut, leaving the princess and pirate alone in the room together.

“So… Luka huh?” She crossed her arms and furrowed her brow. “Why does that name sound familiar?” There was something about Luka’s face that was ringing something in the back of her head. “Luka… Juleka… Luka and Juleka… Why does that sound so familiar?!”

Luka stood and clamped a hand over her mouth. “Shh! One second.” He opened the door and grabbed Jules, dragging her back into the room. “Was anyone else in the hall?”

Juleka shook her head. “No…”

Marinette took a closer look at the siblings. “Your faces remind me of someone… Luka… Juleka… Anarka…”

The wide eyes of the pirate siblings was enough to tell Marinette she was close enough.

“Who are you two? Really?”

Luka pinched the bridge of his nose. “Take a seat Princess…”

And she did. And she was glad she did.

Luka and Juleka were both born and raised in the Agreste Kingdom, their mother Anarka Couffaine was a simple sailor for their naval fleet and would often make runs to other kingdoms to deliver messages and goods. (She had taken a liking to Marinette in her visits, sneaking some candy in whenever she came by). Luka, once he was old enough, was taken in to train as a knight for the royal guard and since Juleka was alone most of the time was brought into the castle as a handmaiden in training until she was old enough as well. The siblings didn’t really care for their positions but it helped their mother put food on the table and they even got to move into better housing after a while.

Everything was fine until Queen Emilie passed. She had been growing sicker and sicker as the days passed, and Anarka was sent to find whatever medicine would help. But nothing worked. When the Queen succumbed to her illness, King Gabriel was quick to accuse their mother of not bringing the right medicine on purpose or even poisoning the Queen. Anarka was sentenced to death only three days after the passing of Queen Emilie.

Two days later, Luka and Juleka Couffaine disappeared and were never seen again.

“We took her ship, The Fang, renamed it and left. Our crew is made up of others like us; runaways, stowaways, outcasts… So that’s why we targeted you, Princess. King Gabriel has become a tyrant, their poor have only gotten poorer from his increasing taxes, people are  _ dying _ in his streets and he doesn’t  _ care _ !” Luka had tears welling up in his eyes, Marinette was actively crying. “We have to make him pay, Mari… He has to pay.” His voice was gruff with grief.

Juleka placed a hand on his shoulder, using her free hand to wipe away the tears as well. “We never had any intention of hurting you or letting you get hurt. And I’m sorry we kept this from you…”

Marinette shook her head. “No I-I understand… I fear if I were in your shoes I might have done the same… That explains your unique look at pirate life and your sword skills.” She sighed, glancing at Luka’s bandaged side with a frown.

“What can I do to help?” She finally said after a moment, looking the siblings in the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I love hearing your feedback!


	8. Shopping and Swashbuckling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette needs new clothes

First order of business was to get the Princess some new clothes. The siblings had her change into some of Juleka’s clothes and helped her burn the remnants of the torn outfit. That next morning, Juleka and Ryu (who then introduced herself as Kagami) took Marinette to get some better clothes, much to the Princess’ protests.

“If we get fabric I can make my own garments! It will be cheaper and easier on everyone!”

The girls shook their heads, a new voice piping up. “An’ wait fer you to finish sewing before we can train you? Nah, I don’ think so, ‘cess.”

The three whipped around to find Bunnix trailing behind them with her hands on the top of her head.

“What? I need new diggs too. These boots are fallin’ apart.”

They all giggled and rolled their eyes, dragging Alix around for way more than just boots. Marinette gathered up enough clothes to last her a while; sticking mostly to her black, red, and white color scheme. She even convinced the girls to let her get fabric to make everyone new masks and embellishments… plus some medical supplies to actually treat Luka’s wound better.

“So, Marinette. How did you know to patch Viper up like that?” Juleka inquired as they took their loot back to the ship.

“Oh well I am very clumsy, and I love to explore and climb and find new places… so I would get hurt a lot. So much that we have a full-time medic to tend to my wounds. Wayzz is his name. He would always patch me up with a tight smile and this amazing salve that would make any scars go right away! It was like magic. He would often say ‘a princess must have flawless skin, nary a scratch or scar’.” She giggled, mimicking his voice, though her smile fell. “I wish I had some with me to help Lu-Viper’s wound.”

Juleka smiled softly. “It’s okay. He likes his scars anyway. Something about ‘remembering the battles and learning from them’ or whatever.” She chuckled, mimicking her brother's voice.

“Well if I don’t learn from them I wouldn’t be a very good Captain, now would I?” His strong voice boomed out from the deck, making the girls flinch.

“Cap’n… didn’t think you’d beat us to the ship.” Alix chuckled, slapping his shoulder as she passed.

“ _ I  _ didn’t raid the locals of all their bodices and skirts.” He chuckled, noting the sheer amount the girls had actually managed to secure.

“It’s hard to say no to Marinette.” Juleka laughed, helping her bring the clothes below deck, leaving Luka to himself again.

“Yeah… I know..”

_______________________________________

_ His Majesty King Gabriel of the Agreste Kingdom, _

_ I am writing to you to plead for your aid. I have yet to hear from my family since the vicious pirate Viperion captured me and I am beginning to worry. If there is any chance you would be benevolent enough to help my parents with the ransom money, I would forever be in your personal debt. I fear for my safety. Viperion and his crew are growing impatient and I do not know what plans they have in store for me. _

_ Please, I beg for your aid. _

_ Your humble servant, _

_ Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng _

  
  


“Alright Markov, take this to the Agreste castle.” Marinette smiled, kissing the bird on the crown before setting him off. “That should put some fire under King Gabriel’s throne.” She growled, her fists clenching just thinking about how  _ he _ is the cruel and vicious one. Killing someone’s mother over baseless accusation and grief? Unacceptable.

“Princess! Time for training!” Kagami’s voice sounded out at her door.

“Coming!”

_______________________________________

Luka and Kagami had been taking turns teaching Marinette how to sword fight over the past couple of days, eventually allowing her to work with a dulled metal blade.

“Oh, this is much lighter!” She grinned, swishing it around and getting used to the new feeling. “Almost like I’m not carrying anything!”

“Well, now you have to get used to the mask. Can’t have anyone recognise you, gorgeous.” Luka smirked, holding out a red strip of fabric.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Right, because I’m going to wear  _ that _ over my face. Don’t worry, I came prepared.” She grinned, brandishing a sleek red and black spotted mask sewed perfectly to contour to her face. She tied it round, smirking at the awed look on everyone’s faces. “And no more ‘gorgeous’ or ‘princess’ talk. I’m Ladybug now.”

Luka swallowed a lump in his throat. “Right… Ladybug…” The craftsmanship on the mask was impeccable.  _ When did she have the free time to make that? _ It only made her oceanic blue eyes pop even brighter. Her hair now in two flowing pigtails on either side of her head and her newest outfit really made her look like a pirate. If he was a simpler man he never would be able to tell the difference. “Perfect. Let’s begin then.”

She was a quick learner; almost too quick. Luka had the upper hand for most of their spars, but Mari-Ladybug was quickly noticing his tricks. She had already bested Kagami on multiple occasions; the pure look of both shock and something else on the dragon's face made their matches quite fun to watch.

No one, however, drew a crowd quite like the snake and bug. Kim would instigate from the sidelines, Max trying his best to get the man to shut up so he could analyze the fight. Kagami and Juleka sat with tension as the two traded blows. Ivan, ever the silent onlooker, would often stand far off to the side arms crossed. Alix’s whoops could be heard from the poopdeck.

Marinette would match Luka blow for blow, dodging his incoming attacks and making wide swipes; using his injury to her advantage. He had healed rather quickly and proved he was a force to be reckoned with. He pinned her and forced her to yield multiple times, using his arsenal of training to his advantage.

“Gotcha.” He would chuckle.

  
  


Though Marinette tended to favor the element of surprise.

  
  


She would duck one way and swipe the opposite, forcing Luka to think quick on his feet - literally. Swiping at his feet, she caught him off balance; gripping his wrist as he fell. Holding him up to her face, her blade against his neck and a wicked smile gracing her lips.

“Gotcha.” She winked, lowering the blade and releasing his wrist and letting him drop slack-jawed.

The crew went wild, storming around her and cheering.

No one noticed the love-truck look on their Captains face as they rushed their “Lucky Ladybug” down for some drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a minute since I last updated!
> 
> Thought I'd be able to update weekly and quickly burned out so I'm taking a step back and updating when I can


	9. A Tale of Two Castles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since Marinette was taken by the dread-pirate Viperion.
> 
> What happens when other castle members start to go missing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> It's been a minute
> 
> Sorry

**The Agreste Castle**

A messenger came running into the great hall carrying a flimsy-looking piece of parchment.

“Your Majesty, a letter for you from Princess Marinette.” The messenger bowed deeply, sweating along his brow.

Kind Gabriel didn’t even look up from his parchment. “Yes? And what does the  _ Princess _ wish to say? It was all a ruse and she’s returned home? She begs for my son's hand now to repay her parents debts? I won’t have it.”

The messenger gulped. “No, sire. She is still in the clutches of Viperion and fears for her safety. She hasn’t heard word from her parents since her first letter and the pirate crew are growing restless. The Princess is begging for your aid, your Majesty.” The young boy was trembling, tear marks across his freckles cheeks.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Let me see” and snatched the paper from the boys’ hands, reading it over. “Yes because this is the handwriting of a child in fear, clearly. Perfect penmanship and unstained. Does she take me for a  _ fool _ ?!” The King stood from his seat abruptly, the messenger taking a few steps back. “I will not be taken for a fool.” He growled until Nathalie placed a gentle hand on his arm, shooing the messenger away with the other. 

“Your Majesty, I am sure she is not taking you for a fool. The pirates would know better to harm her right now but if she stays much longer, there is almost no guarantee. Perhaps we should send some aid.” Nathalie’s voice was quiet, but firm... almost monotone in nature.

“No. My word is final.” The King announced, pushing Nathalie away and returning to his documents, neither of them realizing Plagg was around the corner listening in on the whole conversation.

  
  


**The Dupain-Cheng Castle**

If only it were as quiet. To say the castle was bustling would be an understatement. The courtyard was filled with fishermen and volunteers from around the village. All of them offering up their talents to join search parties for the missing Princess. While the guards trained them to fight and defend, the maids were busy creating uniforms for everyone. And while  _ they _ were creating, Tikki, the King, and the Queen were fretting.

Every possible outcome had been thought of. Many outliers considered. They asked the Bourgeois’ for aid and were promptly given a long letter back about how this is their responsibility and their fault for losing their daughter in the first place.

“At least we were dignified with a response from them.” Tikki muttered, gripping her arms tight and tapping her foot. “How many letters were sent to Gabriel?”

Queen Sabine looked up from her paper. “Many. With another on it’s way shortly.”

Tikki groaned. “And how long had it been?”

King Tom spoke up that time. “At least a full moon cycle… maybe a cycle and a half.” 

The King and Queen looked at each other with misty eyes as Tikki started to pace.

Suddenly, Rose burst into the room with tear-brimmed eyes.

“Rose! What’s wrong?” Tikki held her arms out, swooping the sobbing girl into them and holding her tight.

“Alya! She’s.. She’s  _ gone _ !”

The adults looked to each other with shock and horror. Queen Sabine being the first to break the silence.

“Rose darling… When you say gone…”

“She’s m-m-missing! No-no one’s seen h-her all day!” Rose hiccupped, trying to stop the ever-flowing tears.

“Inform the guards, but don’t raise suspicion. She couldn’t have gone far.” Tom commanded, forming a smaller search party to comb through the village.

  
  


**Back at the Agreste Castle**

Plagg was thoroughly  _ pissed.  _ How could Gabriel just write off someone’s life like that? What if the Princess truly was in danger? How was Gabriel going to live with himself when these pirates decided they waited long enough and claimed the poor girl for their own? 

He shuddered at the very thought.

Stopping by the kitchen for his favorite cheese to cheer him up, he couldn’t help but listen in on the gossip. King Gabriel  _ never _ came to the kitchen so this was the best place for everyone in the castle to air out their grievances. 

Apparently the rumour that Nathalie would be the new queen was still going strong, though Plagg was doubtful. Sure Nathalie seemed to care for the man a great deal but there was no more love in their King’s wretched black heart. She also had nothing to offer their great kingdom would she become queen; no royal family to take money from, no kingdom to assimilate and tax… nothing.

One rumour, however, hit his ears like a gong. The Royal Bard, Nino, hadn’t been seen for a few days and everyone was starting to get worried.

_ “What if he finally ran away?” _

_ “Maybe Viperion came and snatched him up as well?” _

_ “Are you daft? What would a pirate want with a bard?” _

_ “Leverage of course!” _

Suddenly, a small girl - one of the servers… Mylene - tugged at Plaggs sleeve.

“Mister Plagg, sir. If Nino really is gone… Is Prince Adrien alright? I know they’re close friends.” She was quiet and demure… like a mouse.

Plagg put on his easiest smile. “Don’t worry Mylene. It’s a big castle, I’m sure he’s around. You know him, he’d get lost in the grand hall. Besides, Adrien is perfectly fine. I just saw him earlier for lunch.”

He patted the girl on the head and shooed her off, watching her quell the rumors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is kind of a short update but believe me I've got BIG plans for these next few ones!
> 
> As always let me know what you think and what you'd like to see! The ending ship might change based on your guys' thoughts!
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr for updates!](https://musiciansmaid.tumblr.com/)


	10. Lotus Flowers and Upgrades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette needs a new outfit... so she makes one. Luka needs a new outfit... so she makes one.
> 
> The crew needs some upgrades... so she makes them.

**The Liberty**

A new day on The Liberty brought new adventures. Marinette had gotten used to waking up right as the sun hit her face, throwing her hair into her now signature pigtails, and quickly making her way to the main deck for her tasks. She rather liked the constant stimulation or helping with the rigging or even just tidying up the place after a few rough waves. Sure beat her lessons with Master Fu. 

When she wasn’t busy as a new crew member, however, she was relaxing and sewing in her room. The material she had gotten from port started to pile around her as she got to work on her new and improved skirt. She still wanted a ladybug-themed ensemble but didn’t want to make it too obvious. Inspiration hit when she thought about her current situation; she was placed into this murky situation but has learned to grow stronger and even bloom because of it… much like a lotus. They were poisonous and deadly as well but could also be used as medicine, showcasing both sides she didn’t know she had before this… adventure.

It was decided then. She made an armful of black lotus’ and petals, attaching them all over her skirt to mimic the ladybug spots. The skirt itself was a little on the longer side so she had attached some strings underneath the skirt near her thighs where she could tie them up for more maneuverability. Pair all that together with her black blouse, bright red overbust corset, black pants underneath and some black boots and she had one heck of an ensemble.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she almost couldn’t recognise herself. She had tanned (and burned quite a few times) and her freckles were even more on display than ever. She absently wondered what Luka would think of her new outfit, thinking back to their first interaction. She should have known he was a knight, all that big talk was extremely over-ambitious and he even turned away when she threatened to start stripping there in front of her. Seems he hadn’t outgrown his chivalrous tendencies like he claimed.

His mask then was also… horrible. It was a dull blue bandana with crude eye-holes cut out with - most likely - his sword. Glancing around her materials she started to formulate a plan… though she’d need some measurements.

_______________________________________

“I’m sorry… What?” The look of pure confusion on Luka’s face was hilarious, Marinette almost couldn’t hold in the giggle.

“I’d like to take your measurements. Your current look is….. Dated… Faded… Needs an upgrade.” She turned her nose up at the frayed edges on his jacket and the salt-stained clothes most of the crew wore. 

That stupid smirk was back on his face and he was in her personal space. “I’m sure  _ that’s _ your reason.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, pushing him away with a finger to the nose. “It is. If you don’t want my services, that’s fine. You can just say so.”

As soon as the words left her lips she knew she fell right into one of his traps. “Oh, Princess. You make it too easy. Services?  _ Really _ ?”

She turned abruptly, whipping him in the face twice (thank you pigtails) as she stormed off. “Fine! I’ll be in my cabin! Enjoy your tired diggs.”

A gentle hand at her elbow stopped her, turning to meet his oceanic eyes. “Why?”

Her brows furrowed. “I beg your pardon?”

He rolled his eyes that time. “Why do you want to do this for me?”

Marinette dropped her gaze to her feet, fidgeting with her fingertips. “Well… You’ve done so much for me…” She let his eyes once more. “And I believe The Dread Pirate Captain Viperion should look the part.” She smiled softly. It was true after all. He had the hat and the jacket sure but with his reputation, you’d never think Luka and Viperion would be one in the same.

Luka’s hand dropped and his shoulders sagged slightly, letting down his guard. “Alright. My quarters or yours?”

_______________________________________

Getting the measurements was… awkward… for Luka at least.

The duo had decided on using the captain’s quarters as it would provide a bit more… well… privacy… considering Luka ended up needing to remove his shirt since it was just too baggy and puffy. 

“Okay, hold your arms out like this.” Marinette demonstrated, stretching out her arms parallel to the ground. “And don’t move.”

“Aye aye.” Luka muttered with a chuckle… until the measuring tape wrapped around his chest.

Marinette moved quickly, positioning Luka how she needed and flitting back and forth; collecting measurements and writing them down nearby. She didn’t even fully realize the gravity of where her hands were landing, not noticing the blush encompassing the pirate captain's torso.

“Okay close your eyes.” She commanded, but Luka faltered.

“I beg your pardon?” He looked so flustered, though Marinette only rolled her eyes.

“Well you need a new mask, obviously. Yours is so ill-fitting I’m surprised you can even see out of it.” She held up the tape. “I need to make sure it fits proper.”

His gaze softened along with his stupid rogueish grin and he simply nodded, closing his eyes. He felt her hands and the tape around his head and face, melting into the little touches. Her hand lingered on his cheek for a moment and he dared a peek.

“Everything alright, Princess?” He met her gaze, watching her jump and obviously snap out of some train of thought.

“Y-yes! Sorry. I was.. Thinking of designs!” She gathered up her belongings, refusing to look him in the eye. “I should get to work now… goodbye.”

And she was out the door, face as red as her mask, head reeling. 

_______________________________________

**A few weeks later**

Luka’s new outfit was really starting to come together. She found a nice turquoise material for his main jacket, taking little appliques from other articles of clothing to create a gold snake winding up his back and around his right arm. She even made a yellow sash for him to tie the jacket to whatever he wore underneath.

His mask was fun to design, not so fun to make. She envisioned scales around his eyes with fangs poking out underneath to make him look more sinister. She used leftover turquoise and yellow from the jacket and sash and hand-embroidered the scales in black to make them pop. Once she was happy with how it looked, inspiration struck once again.

The whole crew needed masks.

She met with everyone, getting their measurements and preferences, sketching up a storm in her cabin whenever she wasn’t training.

Max’s mask was easy. He liked his plain black mask and really just needed one that fit a bit better, but Marinette could make it look just as cool as Luka’s. I mean, Max was Pegasus for crying out loud! Without him they would have no idea where they were or how to get anywhere else! Finding some nice silver thread, she embroidered a pegasus wing coming out from the left eye, a horseshoe along his right temple.

Alix had no requests or demands for her mask, only that it “looks killer”. Whatever that means. Marinette decided on a white mask to make her bright blue eyes pop, embroidering a blue ship’s wheel on her left temple. Alix didn’t get a lot of credit for what she did. She would often be at the helm for days without complaints, making sure the ship was on track.

Kagami’s mask was fun. Marinette chose a black mask but made red scales in a similar fashion to Viperion’s mask, except the scales stayed on the forehead for Ryu. Kagami was king og the mole of the ship. She could be seen steering and fixing the rigging, plotting where to go, and cooking. Wherever she was needed she could be found before anyone had to ask. It was a relief to have someone like Kagami on the crew.

Kim’s mask was a bit tricky. He was a goofball, yeah, but should the ship ever come under fire, he was their first line of defense. He has this loveable big-brother side to him as well as a very serious ‘get down to business’ side that Marinette only got to see once while learning everything there was to learn about gunpowder. His mask needed to be two-sided. One was a nice yellow with a hidden banana embroidered under his eye, the other a plain brown with a cannonball on his right temple.

Ivan’s mask… well… it was a thinker. He was a man of very few words so when he came up to Marinette and requested a certain design, it took her by surprise. He wanted a mask that could cover his whole head - if possible - almost like a bandana. Marinette picked out a deep purple color and got to work, testing a few designs before finding one that worked perfectly. Ivan was quiet, sure, but he could be fierce. Apparently when he found out what happened to her in the alleyway, he tore into those men, making it so they had to be carried to jail and treated for many… many wounds. Smiling to herself, Marinette embroidered black horns on either side of his temples. They blended in with the color a little, but in the right light they stuck out like a sore thumb.

And then there was her Tigress. Juleka insisted she didn’t need a mask; no one recognized her with the eyepatch on anyway, she didn’t need to go through the extra effort and waste of material. Marinette was bound and determined to include her though. Juleka was always so nice to her and made her time on this ship so much easier to acclimate to. She was like Ivan; soft-spoken and reserved… until she got upset. She wouldn’t disclose how she lost her eye but Marinette could tell it wasn’t a fond memory but she wanted to honor that. She found purple to match Juleka’s clothing and got to work on a one-eyes mask, embroidering tiger stripes and little tiger lilies scattered across the left half of the mask.

She finished everything and smiled wide, changing into her new-and-improved Ladybug outfit, hiking up the front of the skirt before gathering all the goodies for the captain and crew.

“Everyone! I finished the masks!” She called out and was promptly surrounded.

“Kick ass!” Alix chuckled, immediately securing her mask. “I can’t even tell I’m wearing it!”

“Aye, it’s like a second skin.” Max chimed in, Markov squawking in approval.

“Mine’s got two sides! Mari loves me more!” Kim hollered, whooping as he tied it on.

Ivan nodded briefly, a soft smile shining bright under the mask.

Kagami hugged Marinette quickly, thanking her and securing the mask in place, turning her to Juleka.

“Mari, you really didn’t have to…” She whispered, admiring the little lilies.

“You don’t have to wear it if it makes you uncomfortable… I just couldn’t leave you out.” Marinette whispered back, clutching Viperion’s jacket.

“I love it.” Juleka smiled, pulling the princess into a tight hug. “And I know Luka’s gonna like what you made. It looks amazing.”

“Did somebody say amazing?” Luka chimed in, chuckling. She didn’t even have to look to know that damn grin was plastered on his face again.

Juleka let go and laughed. “I said Marinette is amazing, not you.” She elbowed Mari in the side, prompting the girl to unfurl the jacket.

“Ta-da.” The Princess heard gasps from everyone, and then silence as she hid behind the material.

“Wow…” Luka whispered, the smile apparent in his voice, giving Marinette the confidence to look up at him.

He was smiling from ear to ear, admiring all the details. “This is amazing, Princess. Thank you.” He whispered, finally meeting her eyes. “May I?”

“Y-yes! Of course! That’s what it’s for! T-to be worn!” She held it open, helping him into it and smoothing it over his shoulders. It really did fit perfectly.

“Good timing Mari! We’ve got a ship incoming!” Alix called out from the helm.

Luka whipped around and grabbed the mask from Marinette’s hands. “Go back into your cabin. We don’t know what we’re dealing with.” He fastened the mask around his eyes and Marinette’s breath hitched.

God it looked good on him.

She snapped out of it. “And if they open fire? I’ll be a sitting duck. I’ve got my mask and my new identity. I know how to fight. I can help.” She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Luka groaned, rubbing his face. “Fuck… fine. Tauro! Stay with Ladybug! Keep her safe.”

Ivan nodded, motioning for Mari to come stand behind him.

“Alright crew! Brace yourselves! Looks like we’ve got a parlay!” Luk-Viperion called out, grabbing his Captain’s hat and getting everyone into position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with this chapter!
> 
> Who do you think wants to parlay?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'd like to thank my amazing fiance for beta reading this for me!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at MusiciansMaid ! Ill post updates over there
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
